1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for attaching hollow tubular body portions such as for anastomosis of intestinal tissue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is capable of use with all types of devices utilized for attaching tubular body portions. Such devices may include staplers, fastener appliers and fixtures utilized in combination with sutures for temporarily securing the hollow organs in position for suturing. For convenience of the present description, reference will be made to staples and staplers; however, all types of fastener devices and securement techniques are contemplated For example, such devices include appliers for two-part absorbable fasteners, or even a fixture to secure the hollow organs in position for attaching by sutures.
Fastening of separate body parts by circular anastomosis is well known. Generally, the two body parts are attached along a circular path and the tissue within the circular path is removed to clear a passage therewithin. Such circular anastomosis is particularly utilized with tubular organs such as intestines, colons, etc. which involves the attachment of two separate tubular body portions by means of a stapling apparatus after removal of a defective or diseased section. The tubes are connected by a circular array of staples and the overlapping tissue is then cut away to free the tubular passages.
The apparatus used generally includes a staple holding component and an anvil component mounted on a common shaft and movable away from each other for securement of the tubular body portions prior to fastening. Each end of the body portions to be attached is secured to the respective stapler component by a well-known purse string stitch to cause the tubular body portion to tighten and to remain on the apparatus in position for permanent attachment with the staples. Thereafter the staple containing member and the anvil member are brought together and the hollow tubular sections are attached by a plurality of circular rows of staples or fasteners which are fired by the staple containing component. In some instances, a system of clamping rings is used.
After the attachment is completed, the portions of tubular body organs which are folded inwardly are removed by a circular knife to once again clear the organ for passage of bulk matter.
Certain instances require attachment of a single tubular organ to a non-tubular body portion in which case the circular array of staples is utilized while the purse string stitch technique is utilized on the tubular organ.
The purse string stitch procedure which is utilized to temporarily secure the hollow tubular body parts on the fastening apparatus has been found to require additional, often excessive, time and causes additional trauma to the patient. Further, it has been found to unnecessarily delay the attachment procedure. The present invention relates to an apparatus which avoids these difficulties by providing a relatively quick simple device for temporarily securing the body parts in preparation for attachment procedures and for cutting away the portions of the body parts within the circular array of staples.